goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chiro
Chiro is the main protagonist of the Jetix series Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. Chiro is 13 years old at the beginning of the series and turns 14 in the middle of the first season. Chiro is at first hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls head-over-heels in love with a female protagonist, Jinmay the robot. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, which forms the torso and limbs of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. Not much is known about Chiro's background. In Goanimate, he is a good user and is known for beating troublemakers up. *Voice: Young Guy *Species: Human *Homeplanet: Shuggazoom *Age: 13 (14 from A Man Called Krinkle onwards) *Weapon: Power Primate *Hair color: Black *Eye color: Sea blue *Personality: Intelligent, brave, stubborn, lovable, outgoing, authoritative, grave, hardworking, impulsive (at times), caring, sensitive *Likes: Jinmay, arcade, video games, Ailene, Roselyn, Antauri, Otto, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, good users *Dislikes: Being lied, losing a battle, his monkey form, Jinmay in trouble, nazis, bad users *Love interest: Jinmay History As explained in the opening, Chiro was exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom City when he found the Super Robot. He gained the power to posses the Power Primate, awakened the robot monkeys sleeping inside, and became the Hyperforce's leader. He's become a close friend to all the other members of the Monkey Team in his adventures with them. Other than that, many parts of Chiro's past still remain a complete mystery. His backstory has only been touched a few times. In the episode Skeleton King, Chiro and Gibson come across a room filled with various toys and clothing. Chiro comments grimly that the stuff is his "from a long time ago." In Night of Fear, Chiro transformed into a small child wearing an outfit previously featured in the room. Apparently, his greatest fear is being weak and powerless. From these points, it would seem that Chiro may have a hard past. According to some of the staff, Chiro's a latchkey kid. Since so little is known about Chiro. He becomes the subject of many fan-theories. Some state before Chiro found the Super Robot portray Chiro as an orphan with abusive parents, or his parents died and his relatives occupied Chiro's house and ill-treated him, or Skeleton King made his parents as his prisoners or sent them to some other planet or galaxy. Some believe Skeleton King killed his parents. Some even believe that Skeleton King's related to Chiro in some way, the most common form of this theory being that he's Chiro's father. In the episode, I, Chiro, Antauri dies and his soul goes into Chiro's body. Which in turn, Chiro turns into a monkey, until the next 2 episodes where Chiro turns back to normal. Appearance Chiro is a young, pale-skinned, 14-year old adolescent boy standing at 5'7", with spiky, raven black hair and blue eyes. In his normal mode, he's usually seen in what appears to be a school uniform attire, consisting of a red jumper and blue jeans. In his hyper mode, Chiro wears a white superhero costume with blue buttons, large, blue boots, a long, orange scarf, orange gloves and an orange mask. Personality Being the leader, he's still learning about the job and Power Primate. He's very outgoing and tends to act like every typical 13-14 year old boy: loves video games, the arcade and attempts to impress girls on many occasions. He cares deeply for his friends. Chiro is at times very impulsive and stubborn, a trait that tends to get him (and everyone with him) into trouble, such as in Pit of Doom. He also doesn't have the natural ability to fly, so often times uses a jet pack given to him in the same episode. Chiro is a big fan of the Sun Riders, a group of television superheroes with real powers. As stated previously, he has unprecidented control of the Power Primate and also the Chosen One. His control of it in Versus Chiro led Antauri to remark: "Chiro, I have never seen such control of the Power Primate. Not even by my own masters." Being the Chosen One also means he's destined to fill Mandarin's hypothetical shoes. Unfortunately, this often goes to his head. Powers Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate entity inside him. He can utilize electrokinesis, as seen in the attacks Lightning Kick and Thunder Punch. He's also seen utilizing the Power Primate for combat. *'Thunder Punch': An electricity based punch. Used very often. *'Lightning Kick': An electricity based kick. Used often, but not as often as "Thunder Punch" after the first couple seasons. *'Chiro Spearo': A bolt of lightning thrown by Chiro. Again, not used as often after the first couple of seasons. *'Monkey Mind Scream': An energy based attack shot from the mouth. Used more commonly by Antauri. *'Monkey Fu': A burst of green energy that focuses into a beam or radiated out over the whole body. *'The Inner Primate': A green gorilla-like force field around Chiro. *'Monkey Blow': A blow can push the enemy. It's like Monkey Fu except it comes from hands, shown in Skeleton King. *'Martial Arts': The Hyperforce train him in fighting. *'Primate Aura': Chiro absorbs the inner primate and radiates with green energy. Used only in Antauri's Masters. Trivia *In Skeleton King, Gibson and Chiro ran into a room filled with his childhood belongings. When he said they were his, he added, "From a long time ago." This implies he had a rough childhood. This is further added to in Night of Fear when he turned into a small child. *Chiro's voice actor Greg Cipes, voiced Beast Boy in Teen Titans and older Kevin Levin in Ben 10. In Teen Titans, Beast Boy is Terra's boyfriend. Kevin is Gwen Tennyson's boyfriend. Ashley Johnson voiced both Terra and Gwen. *His name derived from the Japanese word "ichiro," which means "hero." It might also be derived from the word "ichirou" which means "first son." *Surprisingly enough, the name "Chiro" has a European equal "Chairo," which means "sacred name" in Spanish and Greek. In the same area, written in an ancient manuscript called the Book of Kells, its most famous page, the "Chi-Rho" page, gives the nickname of Jesus Christ, the foretold savior of Christianity who gave his life for the sins of world, resurrected three days later, and it's said to come again someday. Rather fitting for this character, as he's Shuggazoom's foretold equal, the Chosen One, in several ways. *His last name is revealed to be Takashi. Movelist *Neutral Attack - Thunder Punch: Chiro performs an electricity based punch onto his opponents with a small dash. The damage rate of this attack is low, but it has a good range, as it’s can strike opponents who attempt dodge away on ground or off-stage. This also has a possible chance of stunning the opponents. *Neutral Attack 2 - *Neutral Attack 3 - *Side Neutral - Chiro Spearo: Chiro fires a bolt of lighting onto his opponents. This attack can go a long distance, as it’s strike quick and easy. The bolts can hit as many opponents since it’s pass everything until it makes contact with a shield or reflects. Only one Chiro Spearo can appear one per screen. *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - Lightning Kick: Chiro lifts upward as he performs an electricity based kick on his opponents. This move can drag opponents who are caught within range, hitting them multiple times. This move also has a finishing kick, delivering substantial knockback away. *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - Hyperforce: Chiro sends out one of the Hyperforce teammates to assist him. Once summoned, this replaces your Neutral B for one of the member special attacks, and you can still use the Down B to switch teammate. However, you can lose one of them if their take too much damage or by KO’ed. *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Hyper Smash - Inner Primate: *Final Smash - Super Robot Hyperforce: Chiro enters into Torso Tank 1 as he fused with the other Monkey Components Vehicles to form The Super Robot. The Super Robot arrives in the foreground of the stage, as pressing any button will cause the mecha to strike the opponents downward for heavy damage and knockdown. The Final Smash lasts until 18 seconds before returning back to normal. *Weakness - *Taunt 1 - *Taunt 2 - *Taunt 3 - Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Heroes Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy